Recently, the microstructure design of equipment or constituent elements (members, parts) thereof has been developed as the term “micro-machine” has been used.
For example, a micro-motor, a micro turbine, a gear train, etc. whose diameter is not more than 0.1 mm are manufactured by MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) based on a batch fabrication system to which the semiconductor apparatus process is applied. It is needless to say that a micro-machine is constructed by fabricating these minute elements (members, parts).
Furthermore, mobilization of PC (personal computer) and increase in the capacity of a file due to high performance of CPU (central processing unit) has promoted developments of magnetic recording apparatus which are light in weight and large incapacity, and the constituent elements (members, parts) thereof have been designed to be minute.
In the field using micro (μ) structures such as micro-machines, etc., various methods such as a soldering method containing a wire bonding method, a diffusion bonding method under high-temperature and vacuum atmosphere for silicon type materials, etc. are used to bond micro (μ) size structures (members, parts).
When considering the fixing point (joint point) between two fixing targets from the viewpoint of “micro” in a micro (μ) structure whose size (dimension) is more minute, the surfaces thereof have minute uneven structures, and thus the problem is addressed to the fixing (bonding) at the surface (or points) where these microstructures come into true contact with each other, in other words, the selective fixing (bonding) at only the true joint surface or true joint points. Originally, from the viewpoint of the fixing (adhesion) strength, it is needless to say that the selective fixing (bonding) at the true joint surface (points) is preferable.
As described above, welding such as wire bonding or the like, soldering or fixing or other methods are improper as the fixing (bonding) means of minute structures from the viewpoint of reliability and economical efficiency.